Cat's Out the Bag
by Sinfully Soulful
Summary: Bella has a secret she's been keeping from the Cullens. When James begins to presue her, it all comes out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story takes place right after the confrontation with James. Bella's been hiding a secret about her past. **

**This is a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel along with Twilight. Everything belongs to the incredible Joss Whedon and SM. I own nothing. Probably don't even own the idea. **

**This is not BETA'd so all mistakes are my own. Sorry guys. Well enjoy. **

**Chap 1- Cat's out the bag!**

"We've got to get you out of here." Edward roared as he turned toward me.

We we're sitting in the Cullen's living room with the rest of the family trying to find an exit strategy. I hated to do this but I knew the Cullen's needed help if they hoped to defeat James and I knew just who they needed.

"My sister can help us." I spoke up while Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle discussed possible hiding spots for me.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to me. Edward took a tentative step toward me, obviously thinking I'd lost my mind since no one here knew I had a sister.

"Bells, love, sister?" He asked cautiously.

I nodded. "Yes Edward, my sister. He name is Faith. She's actually my half-sister. Charlie's daughter. She's living in Los Angeles right now. She could help us." I told him looking up into his topaz eyes that seemed so filled with confusion right now.

"I wasn't aware that you had a sister dear. When did this happen?" Esme asked gently. I could tell she was intrigued by this bit of information.

"Bella bringing humans into this family is what got you into this situation, I hardly doubt your sister could help us." Edward said rather condescendingly, which was starting to really get on my nerves.

Anger coursed through me and I thought I heard Jasper gasp as I stood up and looked Edward in his beautiful eyes. "I am NOT stupid Edward, I know NORMAL humans shouldn't be involved in this and if my sister and her friends were such people I would NOT be even THINKING about putting them in danger, but they are not. My sister is a vampire slayer. You know, like demon vamps, not just immortals with a weird taste for blood but actual demons setting up shop in humans." I shook my head at him. He probably didn't even know what real vampires where. Sighing I looked towards Carlisle. "Please tell me at least once person in this family knows what a REAL vampire is." I looked around. Jasper is the only one who nodded.

"I've heard of them, when I was in Italy, but have never met one." Carlisle answered me before turning toward Jasper. "Jasper is the only one here who really knows what they are."

I nodded towards Jasper before looking around at the others, who all wore identical looks of intrigue. "Real vampires are humans, who have a demon inside of them. A real demon." I emphasized as I looked to Edward. "They are bitten, there is an exchange of blood between sire and childer and they become vampire. Immortal, drinks blood, can't go out in the sunlight cause they'll BURN not shimmer, they have NO SOUL! And when they are to feed or angry their face changes to that of a demon, gold cat like eyes, ridged forehead, elongated teeth. That is what a real vampire is. You guys are NOT real vampires." I told them.

"Then what the fuck are we?" Emmett yelled in shock. "Why is it that we're just NOW learning about this?" He asked looking towards Carlisle for answers.

"And why are we learning about this from a HUMAN?" Rosalie asked with a glare my way.

"Rose is right love, how do you know all this?" Edward asked grabbing my hands in his.

"Because like I said, my sister Faith is a vampire slayer. Onto each generation one girl in all the world is chosen to fight vampires, demons and such. My sister was the last one called, now…thanks to one of her Wiccan friends, all girls who had the potential to be a slayer, have become one." I thought for a minute before continuing. "Did you guys hear about that town in Southern California that turned into a huge sinkhole back in 2003?" At their nods I continued. "Well Buffy, my sister's friend and the slayer before her had her wiccan best bud, Willow, turn all the potential slayers of the world into slayers so they could defeat the First." At their confused looks I continued. "The First is the first evil. Going father back then Cain and Abel. He got an army of Turok Han which is the first vampire and was attacking Sunnydale intent on destroying the world. Buffy's friend Spike, who is a vampire, used some type of talisman that harnessed the power of the sun and burned all the Turok Han which then caused the Hellmouth, and Sunnydale to be swallowed up." I shrugged before flopping back onto the couch next to Esme, who reached over and patted my hand." My sister is in Los Angeles with some friends, helping to fight evil and training some slayers. It's become the headquarters after the original one got blown up in England in 2003."

"I don't get it. Then what the hell are we?" Emmett asked Carlisle.

"Vampires. Just a different kind of breed. I was never able to learn the truth of our origins, that's why I never said anything to anyone, I didn't want to say anything until I knew everything." Carlisle answered.

"So, are we going to take Bella to see her sister?" Esme asked.

"It looks like it will work. Once James figures it out and finds her, with the help of her friends, we'll destroy him." Alice said solemnly.

No one but Jasper and I seemed to notice the tone in her voice, she sounded almost sad. I looked at her and noticed she wasn't looking at anything but her hands. I looked over at Jasper who looked confused as well.

"So we go to Los Angeles." Edward said as he moved into planning mode.

"I'm going to go call Faith. Make sure she's not at one of the other training sites." I said as I got up and pulled my phone from my pocket as I made my way to the kitchen for some water.

_Do my eyes deceive me? Is this really my lil sis calling me?_ I heard my sisters rough Boston accent come across the line and I smiled. I'd missed her so much.

"Hey Faith. Yeah it's me."

_What's up kid? How are you? How's Charlie?_

"I'm good. So is Charlie, but umm are you still in LA?"

_Yeah actually just got back from France with Robin. You coming down for a visit?_

"Yeah if that's okay. I kinda got a problem?" I said as I sat down at the kitchen island.

_What's up?_ Her voice turning hard as she switched into slayer mode.

"Welllll, you know how I'm a danger magnet, right? Well my boyfriend, he's a…vampire, but not like the ones you fight. In fact they didn't even know about your kinds until I just told them, but anyways, one of their kind is attracted to the scent of my blood and wants to kill me. I was hoping you guys could help." I said in a rush.

It took Faith a few minutes to get everything I said before laughing. _I knew I shouldn't have let you hang out with B too much. When are you guys coming here?_

"Probably as soon as possible. I'll call you when I'm on my way." I told her as I released the air I didn't know I was holding.

_Be careful Bella Boo. I'll be waiting for your call._

"Thanks Faith. I'll call you once I know more."

"Everything all set?" Jasper asked as he came into the kitchen.

I put the key guard on my phone and put it in my pocket before getting up. "Yeah, she's in LA, said to call once I know when I'll be down there, and to be careful." I told him.

"Well I think all the plans are set now. Esme and Alice are packing bags for us." He told me coming closer. "It'll be okay Bella. You'll be fine."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I said lowly, though I'm sure his vamp hearing heard me.

Jasper was quiet for so long I thought he'd left but when I looked up I saw him looking down at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "Are you worried about us?" He asked.

"I'm worried about everyone I love." I told him sincerely.

Jasper just shook his head. "No need to worry about us darlin', we're immortal and the biggest coven in the world besides the Volturi. We're taking these precautions because we don't want you to get caught in the middle and get hurt, and if your sister and her friends really did everything you say they did, I'm sure they are more than capable of taking care of themselves." He told me as he came closer towards me and held my face in his hands. "We're just worried about you."

Before I could say anything he was gone. Sighing I went back into the kitchen to find out where we were as far as plans.

After packing a bag and calling Faith with our flight information I climbed into a car with Alice, Jasper and Emmett as we made our way to Sea Tac for our flight to LA. Edward and Carlisle we're going in another car to take a flight to New York and Rosalie and Esme were driving down to Phoenix to throw the tracker off our trail.

**AN: Well all there you have it. The first chap. I'm going to post the next chap soon, probably in another week. Let me know what you all think. Thanks for reading. **

**~Sinfully Soulful**


	2. Awkward

Los Angeles- Hyperion Hotel

"Faith?" I called as I walked into the Hyperion a few hours later.

"God damn, that is not my lil sister." Faith called as she came running down a hall on the second story. She ran to the banister and summersaulted down to the first floor. "Damn baby girl you look good." She said as she stopped in front of me and gave me a hug.

I held onto my sister tightly. I'd missed her so much these past few months. "Jeez Faith you look awesome."

"Hey what about me?" Robin's voice sounded with mock hurt, as he came down the stairs.

I pulled away from my sister and smiled at the man with the mocha skin tone, before rushing towards him and leaping into his arms. "Robin!"

"Ummm…B…so which one of these dead guys is yours?" I heard Faith call out from behind me.

I laughed as I jumped down from Robins' arms and headed over towards my traveling companions, who stood deathly still in front of the entrance of the hotel. "None of them actually. Edward went off in another direction hoping to buy us sometime and throw the tracker off our sent. Anyways, Faith, Robin, this is some of his family. This is Alice his sister and Jasper and Emmett, his brothers. Guys this is my sister Faith and her boyfriend Robin." I said introducing everyone.

"Well what the bloody 'ell am I pet? Chop liver?" I heard a playfully angry cockney voice sound from the garden.

"Spike? Holy hell, I've missed you!" I said with a smile as we met in the middle of the lobby. "How are you?"

"Eh, still dead, you know how it is, luv." He gave me a hug and with his arms still around my waist turned me so we were both facing the others. "So these are the "other vamps" huh?"

I playfully slapped him on his leather duster. "Stop it. Their just…different…not sure how that works but, whatever." I said shrugging as I made my way back towards the group.

I noticed Emmett staring intently at Spike. "Em?"

Emmett shook his head as though to clear it and looked down at me. "Sorry Bells, just…new…" He finished by way of answer.

I nodded my head. I understood now. He was just wondering about the differences between the two species of vampire.

"I can already tell you pet, the Watcher is gonna have a field day with your friends." He said as he walked behind the counter and reached into the mini fridge.

"Spike, don't!" I yelled as I realized what he was about to do. I looked towards Alice. "I should have asked you to look for this. I forgot to tell you guys. Spike and Angel, the other resident vamp, their eating habits are a bit…different from yours…"

"I was wondering about their eyes." Jasper said, speaking for the first time since we arrived.

"Oh um…yeah…their eyes only change when they go into demon/vamp mode like I told ya…otherwise they stay their true human eye color. Actually what I meant was while other vamps like them feed off of humans, Spike and Angel have souls, which is a story for another time, but anyways, they drink animal blood too…only it's not fresh, like you guys. They don't hunt. They get their blood from a butcher." I explained. "Will the scent still bother you guys?" I asked looking towards them but mostly thinking about Jasper's reaction as he was the newest to this lifestyle.

I noticed Alice's eyes glaze over from a vision and didn't miss the look my sister gave Spike and Robin. Turning, I let Jasper and Emmett handle Alice's vision and spoke to my sister. "Some of the Cullen's have special…powers. Alice can see the future or more accurately where the path you are on, will lead you. Jasper is an empath, he can feel and manipulate a person's feelings. Edward can read minds." I told them as way of warning them.

Faith nodded. "Interesting group of friends you've got here sis."

"So what was all that hub bub about eating habits, pet? Can I eat yet? I'm a bit peckish." Spike asked from across the room.

"Umm hold up a sec Spike. Let me see what Alice says. Ummm the thing is…like all vamps the Cullen's crave human blood, but they themselves abstain from it. They drink animal blood as well, but they drink it straight from the source." I explained to them before turning towards Alice. "Everything okay?"

Alice pushed her hair a bit further from her face and smiled over at Spike. "Go ahead and eat. It's okay." She made a face and looked towards her mate and brother. "I can't imagine it smelling to appetizing but I know Carlisle will be intrigued when he see this." She said with a smile.

I turned back to my sister. "So, got some rooms for us?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Come on. I have four rooms, like you asked." Faith said linking arms with me before leading us up the great grand stairs.

"Faith? Where's everyone else?" I asked as we made our way through the hotel.

"Well let's see. Angel and Buffy are in London with Dawn and Giles. I called them and they said they'd be here by tonight. Xan…"

"Wait they're flying back just for me? Faith I'm sure you guys could have handled it." I told her, feeling bad that they were dropping everything they were doing to come help me out of trouble…again.

"Yeah cause they were gonna stay in Europe while you're being hunted by the evil undead." She said as we continued down the hall, her words causing Alice to giggle. I reached back and pulled my best friend along with us and linked arms with her and smiled. She'd been acting weird since I mentioned my sister. "Anyways…Xander and Gunn are in New York with Illyria. Andrew is with a few of the newbies in Italy, but everyone will be arriving by the nightfall." She told me as she stopped in front of a room. "This is the suite for you and your beau." She said with a wink. "Jacuzzi."

I just blushed as I nodded. Jasper walked in and placed my bag on the bed as I looked around the room. "Thanks" I said to Faith as everyone else joined me.

"The room across the hall and the rooms on either side of this are the other three you asked for. Angel had the whole second floor converted to suites so no worry about sharing showers." She said flopping down on the bed.

"If you don't mind we're just going to get settled then, before the others arrive." Alice said looking at Emmett and Jasper, before turning back to my sister. "Thank you again for your hospitality."

Faith looked over at me with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Alice. Clearly my sister wasn't used to vampires with manners. "Ummm…sure no problem. Any friends of Hells Bells…"she didn't continue just let the sentence trail off.

"Regardless thank you." She then turned to me. "I'll call Carlisle and tell him we've arrived. See you in a bit." And with a quick smile my way she left with the others.

I waited for their doors to be closed before looking at Faith, whose eyes I felt burning a hole in my head. "Go ahead, but keep it down, they have impeccable hearing." I sighed flopping down beside her on the bed. Our legs hanging off the side of the queen sized bed.

"How is it that you leave Arizona to go to dad's little ass rainy town and end up hooking up with a vamp and his fam? Only my sister would find more trouble in a little town like Forks then in a big city like Phoenix." I glanced over at my sister and laughed. She looked thoroughly confused by my actions. I couldn't really blame her as I was still unsure how I'd managed to fall in with a family of vampires.

"Heck if I know." I shrugged as I moved my head to stare up at the ceiling again.

"Faith let's leave Bella alone for a bit. I'm sure she's tired from her trip." Robin's voice came from the seat he was in across the room.

I felt the bed shift as Faith stood up. "Yeah. I'll call some pizza. Check everyone's E.T.A.'s. B?" At my glance she continued. "What are your friends planning on doing bout food? Doesn't look like they were carrying any cats with 'em."

I glared at my sister and her utter ridiculousness. "Faith, they don't eat cat's, at least not house cats. They hunt game and I'm not exactly sure."

"Well there isn't exactly any big game in LA, so if they want some pig or otter, they're more than welcomed to it, or we can try and find some other options." She said shrugging. "I'll call your room once dinners here." She said hitting my leg with her foot before heading over to the door.

I stared back up at the ceiling, feeling a slight headache begin to start.

"Oh and B…I'm glad to see you. I missed you." I heard my sister say softly before leaving my room, closing the door behind her.

"I missed you too Faith." I muttered to the room. Clearly my sister and I shared Charlie's inability to show proper emotions to the ones we truly cared for. This was going to be an interesting few days.

**AN: Thanks to those of you who reviewed the first chap. Hope this is to your liking. Not exactly sure where this story is going. Kinda just had an idea of a Twilight/Buffy crossover and went with it. Any suggestions are welcomed. R&R Till Later. **


End file.
